The Shadow of Team Scythe
by Silver Scruffy
Summary: Alex was just an average boy, it all changed on his 13th Birthday. He thought he would have a great day, and get his first ever Pokemon, but he ends up finding himself in some mysterious business..
1. Chapter 1

**"Let's go, Furret!" Screamed the nervous Trainer through the glare of the T.V screen.**

**Alex watched as the trainer hurled a red and white pokeball out into the extravagent**

**battlefield in front of him, out came an extrodinary Pokemon. A long furry little **

**creature coloured beige and brown. **

**Alex was watching the Pokemon battling tournament again.**

**He knew when he turned 13 he would be able to get a Pokemon of his own, and **

**he could hardly wait, as his long awaited 13th Birthday was tomorrow.**

**"That scrawny little furret will never win.." Alex mumbled to himself.**

**He went on to listen to the commentators rant on about how Furret was not a good **

**choice as the trainers opponent was about the send out a Makuhita.**

**"I choose you, Makuhita!" Blurted the opposing trainer as he tossed his decorated **

**pokeball into the field in front.**

**A flash emerged from the pokeball as a plump yellow creature appeared, it was wearing **

**blue boxing gloves and had rosy red cheeks, his eyes squinty.**

**Alex listened to the commentators debate over why the first trainer had sent out a **

**Furret.**

**"It is obviously because Furret is far more agile than a Makuhita!" Said one commentator.**

**"I think it's just a lack of common sense sending out a Pokemon that's destined to lose, let's face it, Furret is a normal type, Makuhita a fighting type. Furret. Will. Lose!" **

**Replied the other.**

**The commentators bickering went on for about 5 minutes or so until the match started.**

**"Makuhita, use karate chop, now!!!" Shouted the trainer.**

**"Furret, dodge it." Said the other trainer, calmly.**

**"He's obviously got something up his sleeve." Murmered Alex, in a trance watching the T.V, unaware his mother was calling him for dinner.**

**Alex proceeded to go on watching the Furret onscreen leap high into the colluseum air.**

**"Furret, end this with an aerial ace!" Said the trainer, slightly raising his husky voice.**

**The furry creature proceeded to accelerate downwards at such a high speed the cameras could not catch it. There was a loud thump, a cloud of dust raised up and covered the camera lens.**

**When the smoke cleared, Alex's jaw dropped to see that the furret had hit the Makuhita with such a force, the Makuhita's lower half had been completely buried into the colleseum floor! The crowd burst into applause as the sound of cheering and whistling filled the stadium.**

**"Makuhita...return.." Said the trainer, feeling quite Melancholy.**

**Alex watched the rest of the tournament, getting closer and closer to the T.V screen as the programme went on.**

**He witnessed Swellows and Wingulls soar elegantly through the air, Sandshrews and Diglets crawl through the moist soil, Sharpedos and Piplups zoom through pools of ice cold water.**

**It was only until later when he asked his mother when dinner was ready he found out it had been ready since 3 hours before.**

**By the time he got to the kitchen table his food was stone cold.**

**"Oh for the love of god.." Alex sighed, "MUM!! My dinner's gone cold!"**

**"Well that's hardly my fault" his mum replied from upstairs, "I'm not making you any more, go and get your own food." **

**"There's none in the fridge though."**

**"Well then go out and get some!"**

**Alex sighed, he went into the hall, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door.**

**He was on his way to the field two blocks away, they had lots of ripe, juicy fruits there, Oran berries, Sitrus berries, the lot.**

**On the downside, the old man who owned the field was a real ass, whenever he caught anyone trying to take his "precious" berries, he would unleash the power of his Nidoqueen on the unsuspecting theif.**

**Alex was thinking twice about going into the field, but then his stomach growled at him, quite loudly, actually, so loud that people looked at him, he blushed, and walked on.**

**"I DEFINATELY need some food.." he mumbled to himself, feeling quite embarrassed.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Berry Field

**Alex creeped into the lush green field, his heart was pounding wildly.**

**He felt quite stupid, being scared of picking berries wasn't something that a manly guy would feel. But then again, it wasn't the berries Alex was scared of, it was the grumpy old man and his hench Nidoqueen.**

**Alex knew that if he was seen taking the old man's berries it would take a split second for that Nidoqueen to come running out and use Horn Attack on his puny body. **

**Alex wasn't really the strong type, either, so he would be tossed around like a ragdoll by that Pokemon.**

**The image of his limp, lifeless body slowly slipping off of the Nidoqueen's horn while the old man screamed with laughter entered Alex's mind as he stealthily creeped through the grass.**

**"No way, he wouldn't let his Pokemon kill me, would he..?" He whispered to himself.**

**He gulped as he creeped closer to the berries, they were within reach now. He noticed how close he was getting the the old man's house, too, so he decided to crawl the rest of the way to the berries, he didn't want to be seen this close to his goal.**

**Alex slowly made his way through the long grass, feeling more and more regret as he got closer.**

**"I could have just gone to the PokeMart and got something, but ohhh noo." He whispered, feeling quite annoyed with himself.**

**Alex shuffled a few more centimetres on his belly until he made it to his goal.**

**"Victory!" He said, with a grin from ear to ear.**

**He saw so many things worth eating in front of him. Oran berries, Sitrus berries, Nanab berries, and his favorite, Bluk berries!**

**"I'll save the Bluk berries 'till last." He thought to himself.**

**He began with the Oran berries, he scoffed them down in no time, he then went on to shovel down the Sitrus and Nanab berries, even though he wasn't a fan of Nanabs.**

**He then stared lovingly at the Bluk Berries for a moment, he was feeling quite full, but there was no way he was going to pass on his favorites.**

**He began eating the Bluk berries, but something didn't feel quite right, he stopped eating for a moment..he felt as if someone was watching him, in fact, he KNEW someone was watching him, he felt eyes burn right through him.**

**"No.." he whispered, "Please don't let it be the old man watching meee.."**

**He slowly looked up into the old man's window, nope, nothing there. No old man, no Nidoqueen.**

**"Hmm, it must of been my imagination," he thought.**

**He carried on eating his Bluk's until he heard a very peculiar noise from behind him.**

**"Sevvvvv."**

**Alex stopped eating his berries once again, his eyes widened.**

**"Sevvvv."**

**Alex knew the sound, he had heard it on T.V that morning.**

**"No," he said, "oh god please don't let it be what i think it is.."**

**Alex very slowly turned onto his back. As soon as he did he saw what was making the **

**noise, and he was right about what he thought it was.**

**"SEVIPAAAH!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Seviper Attack!

**Alex let out a scream as the savage Seviper pounced on him. He was trying to get it off as best as he could, but the Seviper was extrememly strong, and by the look in its eyes, hungry.**

**"Get off of me!" Alex yelled, he punched the Seviper square in the face wich made it let out a cry then jump back.**

**"VIIPAAAH!!" It screamed as it lunged forward at him. Alex lashed out at just the **

**right time and caught the Seviper with an upper-cut, right to the bottom of it's chin. **

**The Seviper flipped backwards and landed with a thud, Alex was expecting it to get up for round 2, but it stayed motionless on the ground.**

**"I guess..i knocked..it out" Alex panted, catching his breath.**

**Alex quickly looked up at the old man's window, no-one had seen Alex's close encounter.**

**Alex slowly made his way out of the field, he got to the white fence he climbed over to get in, he hoisted himself up over it and climbed over.**

**"Shhhit!" Alex exclaimed, "I forgot my jacket..!" He facepalmed, feeling annoyed with himself, then climbed back over the fence.**

**He walked back over to the place where the Seviper lay, but it had vanished, Alex's eyes widened knowing the Seviper was somewhere around, and it probably wasn't happy.**

**He quickly grabbed his coat off the floor and dusted it off, as he turned around he was not happy with what he saw..**

**The Seviper from earlier was right in front of him, just staring at him with hate.**

**"I'm sorry if I invaded your territory," Alex said, "I'm leaving right now."**

**"VIIPAAAH!" The Seviper lunged right at him, but this time Alex's reflexes were too slow, and the Seviper took him straight to the ground.**

**Alex looked up in fear as the Seviper's fangs began to glow bright pink.**

**"No.." Alex gasped in disbelief. "Not...Poison fang..!"**

**The seviper sunk it's razor sharp fangs straight into Alex's neck, Alex grew weak as he gasped in pain, he let out a long, loud scream as his eyes closed, he blacked out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Vince

**Alex woke up several minutes later, he found himself inside a house.**

**"Uhhhh.." Alex mumbled, "where the hell am I?"**

**He sat up and scanned the room, he was sitting on a soft, comfy sofa with the T.V on in front of him, he looked around the room to see plants and decorations, he noticed a picture on the wall showing an old man with a Nidoqueen.**

**"No way.." Alex said to himself, "I'm in that grumpy old mans house?"**

**"Yep, that's me.." Said the old man walking in the room with his Nidoqueen, the old man sat in an armchair opposite to Alex, while the Nidoqueen motioned Alex to move his feet so it could sit with him.**

**"Aren't you angry with me?" Asked Alex with fear in his eyes.**

**"Of course, i am, you broke into my field! " Exclaimed the old man, "but I couldn't let my Seviper kill you, could I?"**

**"Th-that was your Seviper?" Asked Alex, standing up, as he stood up he felt a shooting pain in his neack, he put his hand there and felt bite marks, he winced and sat back down.**

**"Don't stand up." The old man said, "that bite will hurt for a while. And yes, that Pokemon was mine, but i wasn't meaning for him to hurt ya like that, just to scare ya away, the stories people tell about getting beaten by my Pokemon is a bunch of baloney, I just send out my Pokemon to scare away any theives.."**

**"Wait, how do you even have a Seviper? We're in the Kanto region, not Hoenn." Alex asked.**

**"Well, i used to travel back when i was younger." The old man explained, "i've had my Seviper for about 10 years now, he's gettin' old.."**

**"Wow, you must have had some great adventures, old ma-- i mean, errm.." **

**"My name is Vince, and yeah, i sure had some adventures back in the day.." Vince said, daydreaming.**

**"What Pokemon do you have?" Alex asked curiously.**

**"Well i'll show ya!" Vince excliamed getting 5 pokeballs out of his bag on the floor.**

**Vince sent out 5 Pokemon, the Seviper from earlier, a Beedrill, a Magmar, a Zubat, and an Ekans.**

**"Wow.." Alex was amazed, seeing Vinces Pokemon made Alex's dream of being a Pokemon master even stronger.**

**"Oh my gosh! What's the time? My mom will be worried sick!" Alex exclaimed.**

**"You're right, kid, you'd better go!" Vince replied.**

**Alex picked up his coat from the coat rack in the hall and zoomed out the door, he was running as fast as he could, he imagined how much of a panic his mom must have been in by that time.**

**He got back to his house in about 5 minutes, a record time for him, he wasn't usually a fast runner, he unlocked the door and bundled into the house.**

**"Mom! I'm here..!" Alex shouted.**

**"ooh thank goodness!" Alex's mom exclaimed running over and giving him a hug, "I had the whole town looking for you! Where have you been?"**

**Alex explained everything that happened, and how he wanted to be a Pokemon trainer more than ever before.**

**"Wow..I guess you really have your heart set on this then.." Alex's mom said.**

**"Definitely! I can't wait till tomorrow when i get my first Pokemon!" Alex exclaimed.**

**Alex knew that by the time his 13th Birthday was over, his life would have changed forever, but the changes that happened the next day were definitely not expected.**


	5. Chapter 5: Team Scythe

**It was 12:a.m, Alex had just fallen into a deep sleep in his room.**

**There was a quiet scarping noise followed by several grunts, in about 5 minutes Alex's window had been opened.**

**A hooded man hoisted himself into Alex's room, he had a Black hoodie on with Navy blue Cargo Pants.**

**He slowly made his way over to alex, his face was completely camouflaged by the darkness surrounding him.**

**The mysterious hooded man reached into his pocket and pulled out a black Pokeball, he had a faint smile on his face.**

**He placed the Pokeball on Alex's desk and got out a piece of paper, he scribbled some things down and made his way back out of Alex's window.**

**Alex slowly opened one of his eyes, he had been awake the whole time, he sat up and noticed the black Pokeball sitting on his desk, his eyes widened.**

**He picked up the Pokeball and inspected it, smiling.**

**It was like an ordinary Pokeball, except the part that was normally red, was black, there was a picture of a white scythe on the top.**

**Alex then spied the piece of paper sitting on his desk.**

_Why, hello there, Alex._

_We've been watching you very carefully these past couple of days, we do with everyone in the town. You see, we're a small team who makes sure everything is alright here in this town, we like being heroes. We saw you fighting off that Seviper too, and might I say, you did a mighty fine job of it, so, as your reward, we have given you that Pokeball, inside, is a Pokemon, waiting for you to send him out, but don't send him out till your Birthday, that wouldn't be fair. We think you would be a great member of our team, named Team Scythe, if you wish to refuse this offer, so be it, go on and live happily ever after, but if you choose to accept, come to Vince's field tomorrow at 10:p.m sharp. Don't be late._

_Best wishes,_

_Theo, Team Scythes leader._

**Alex stared at the piece of paper in amazement, he couldn't believe that a great opportunity has rose, for an average boy like him.**

**Alex had made up his mind before he even put the letter down, he was definitely going to meet with Theo the next day, he put the piece of paper down and noticed there was more on the other side:**

_P.s, Don't you think it would be fun if this was our little secret? Well i do, so i wont tell anyone if you don't._

**This set Alex on edge a little bit, reality snapped into his mind.**

**A total stranger had come into his room, and wanted to meet him the next day, at night, and he didn't want Alex to tell anyone about it, for all he knew, "Theo" could be anyone, and with the horrible things happening in the world lately he wasn't going to take any chances, but he terribly wanted to go and see if it was all real, so he decided to tell his friend Adam about it and get Adam to hide while Alex met with Team Scythe.**

**Alex hid the piece of paper and Pokeball into his drawer and lay back in his bed, his mind was full of thoughts and excitement, but tiredness soon took over his body and he fell quickly to sleep.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Authors Note:**

**I thought i could start putting authors notes at the end of each chapter,**

**in case there's anything i need to tell you guys. Oh, and MasterReviewer, I made this Chapter a bit longer by planning it out a bit more,I hope you are happy with it =)**


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Alex

**The next morning Alex woke up with dreams of his first Pokemon drifting around in his mind.**

**He opened his draw and took one more look at the black Pokeball before heading downstairs.**

**He leant on the banister on his way down the stairs, he was feeling quite tired, he got downstairs to see no-one was there, he made his way into the kitched and poured himself some cereal.**

**The cold milk in his mouth woke him up a bit, he was feeling a lot more energetic than he was a few moments ago, then he heard a crash in the garden.**

**Alex shot out of his seat and grabbed a glass bottle from the counter, if this was a robber outside, Alex had to have something to hit him with.**

**He slowly creeped over to the door and slid it open, but he saw something completely unexpected.**

**"Nidoran! Get back here!" Shouted Alex's mom chasing a male Nidoran around the garden.**

**The Nidoran was quite large and was tearing around the garden knocking things over, it had two horns on it's head instead of one.**

**"Nidoran, come on! We don't want Alex to hear you!" Shouted Adam, Alex's friend.**

**The Nidoran was running full speed and ended up dashing straight into Alex's shins.**

**"OWWW! You little bastard!" Alex scolded.**

**The Nidoran stood up on it's hind legs and stared at Alex with wide eyes, as if to say sorry, it then rubbed it's head against his legs and curled up into a ball and went to sleep.**

**"Ok..what the hell is going on out here..?" Alex asked curiously, looking around the garden.**

**"Alex!?" Adam shouted, "When did you get out here!?"**

**"Well..just a second ago." Alex replied**

**"...HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!" Everyone cheered.**

**Alex noticed that there were lots more people hiding in the corners of the garden.**

**Professor Oak, Alex's dad, and Alex's other friends Anil and Alfie came out of different corners of the garden with presents and cards.**

**"Dad! You are here!" Alex said running over to his dad and hugging him.**

**Alex hardly got to see his dad after his parents split up, when Alex was born his dad wanted to travel Kanto and other regions, whereas his mother wanted to stay and look after Alex.**

**Alex then went on over to see Alfie and Anil, he hadn't seen them for a while.**

**"Hey guys, how you been?" Alex asked smiling.**

**"Pretty good, we got our first Pokemon a few weeks ago." Alfie said, holding out a Pokeball.**

**"Cool! Let me see!" Alex exclaimed.**

**Anil threw his Pokeball to the floor as a white flash sprun out of it, out of the ball emrged a Pikachu with scruffy fur and a collar on it's neck.**

**"His name is Nibbles!" Anil said.**

**"A Pikachu, eh? Trying to be like Ash Ketchum?" Alex asked with an evil grin.**

**"Pfft, no-one could get as good as him." Anil said, rolling his eyes.**

**"Maybe we all could, you never know." Alfie explained, "I'm challenging Pewter gym tomorrow, from there who knows?"**

**"So what Pokemon have you got then Alfie?" Alex asked**

**"Well, it's way to big to show here, so i'll show you another time." Alfie explained.**

**"Ok, well, nice speaking to you guys!" Alex said before running over to his friend Adam, who was holding the Nidoran.**

**"So, that's yours?" Alex asked.**

**"Yeah, but it wont obey me." Adam explained, "I think i'm just going to give it away, hey! Do you want it?" **

**"Sure! I bet i'll get him to behave." Alex grinned.**

**Adam passed the whining Nidoran over to Alex, when Alex had the Nidoran in his arms it immediately stopped whining.**

**"Heeey, looks like you're pretty good with that Nidoran, it's gonna be a great first Pokemon!" Adam exclaimed.**

**"Oh no this is my seco--" Alex went to say but was interrupted by his own thoughts.**

_**"You can't tell him about Team Scythes gift! Not while everyone's around! It's supposed to be a secret, tell him when you're alone." **_**Alex thought to himself.**

**"You've got a second Pokemon!?" Adam exclaimed, he had worked out what Alex was going to say.**

**"Shhhhhhh! I'll tell you about it later, ok?" Alex whispered.**

**"...Fine. Me, Anil and Alfie are sleeping over tonight, talk to me about it when they are both asleep." Adam replied in a hushed tone.**

**"Well, at least no-one heard this, speak to ya later." Alex said walking away.**

**But that's what Alex thought, at the other end of the garden stood Alfie.**

**Turned out that Alfie had good hearing.**

**______________________________________________________________**

**The plot thickens, eh? I wonder what Alfie will do..**


	7. Chapter 7: Fight

**That night..**

**It was getting late, everyone from the party had gone home, Alex, Adam, Anil, and Alfie were all in Alex's room. They were playing 'Mario Kart Wii'.**

**"OH YEAH! Bullet Bill time, you guys won't know what hit you!" Anil exclaimed, playing as Donkey Kong.**

**Anil's character turned into a bullet and zoomed through a section of the course.**

**"Unlucky for you, Anil, that Bullet Bill only took you up to 2nd place, and i'm in 1st, you won't catch up to me." Alfie said, smirking. Alfie was playing as King Boo.**

**"Red shell, comin' through!" Adam yelled playing as Baby Mario.**

**A glimmering red shell went flying out of Adam's kart and smacked into Anil, who was sent flying off the course into lava below.**

**"Damn it!" Anil yelled, glaring at Adam, everybody knew Anil was highly competitive so everyone always tried their best to beat him, so that he would go into a sulk when he lost.**

**"Lap 3 everybody, after this race we should be heading to bed, its 9:40." Alex said.**

**"So? 9:40 is early, I could keep playing this until morning." Alfie said, hiding a smile.**

**"Star power!" Alex screamed as his Mii onscreen sped up.**

**Alex used the star power to get just behind Alfie, in 3rd was Adam and Anil was trailing in 4th.**

**"It's almost the end of the 3rd lap, who's gonna win!?" Alfie said, getting excited.**

**The finish line was in sight, Alex and Alfie were neck and neck.**

**"Try this on for size!" Alfie yelled as his character barged into Alex's Mii, almost sending him off the track.**

**Alex turned around and slapped the Wii controller out of Alfie's hand.**

**"You asshole!" Alfie cursed as he watched Alex win the race.**

**Alfie quickly picked up his controller and just stole 2nd place, with Adam coming in 3rd and Anil dead last.**

**Alex looked at Alfie and laughed, Alfie saw the funny side, but still went on and jumped on Alex, playfully fighting with him.**

**"I'm going to bed.." Anil said grumpily.**

**"Awww..poor Anil lost to little ol' Adam, eh?" Adam said smugly.**

**"Shut up!" Anil shouted jumping on Adam.**

**"Hey dude, it was just a game!" Adam said laughing, "Get off of me!"**

**Anil climbed off of Adam and stood up.**

**"I'm going home.." He said, skulking away.**

**"Good riddance." Adam replied, immediately covering his mouth afterwards.**

**"What was that!?" Anil exclaimed.**

**"Nothing, nothing!" Adam replied while Alfie and Alex were still play fighting.**

**Anil jumped straight back on to Adam, this time they weren't joking.**

**"Don't disrespect me again!" Anil said holding his fist up.**

**"Stop trying to intimidate me!" Adam replied and threw a punch at Anil, it connected perfectly with Anil's jaw, sending him straight off of Adam.**

**"You're going to regret that!" Anil yelled and slapped Adam straight round the face, leaving a red hand mark.**

**"And you're going to regret THAT!" Adam yelled back, diving onto Anil, sending them both to the ground.**

**Adam hit Anil twice in the face, first with his right hand, then his left, he then went on the punch Anil in the ribs, making him cough like hell.**

**Anil pushed Adam off and stood up.**

**Both stood there, sizing each other up, by now Alfie and Alex had stopped fighting and started watching Adam and Anil, they knew someone could easily get hurt but would rather have been entertained than stop the fight.**

**Anil made the first move, he swung wildly at Adam's face but Adam dodged all punches.**

**Anil tried to jab with his right hand but Adam ducked down, then came straight back up with a devestating upper-cut to Anil's jaw.**

**Anil hit the ground and grabbed his chin, rolling around in pain.**

**Adam climbed on top of Anil and started hitting him, cursing as he did. This was when Alfie and Alex decided it had gone too far.**

**"Enough!" Alex yelled, dragging Adam off of Anil, Adam struggled in Alex's arms for a moment but then clamed down.**

**Alfie ran over to Anil to see if he was alright, Anil said he was fine, got up and left.**

**There was a long, awkward silence after Anil left, neither Alex or Alfie had seen Adam angry before.**

**Adam was the first one to break the silence:**

**"I've never had a fight before.."**

**"Well that's certainly a good way to start, Anil won't go messing with you again." Alfie chuckled.**

**Alec looked at his watch, it was 9:50, Alex had to meet Theo, team Scythes leader, in just 10 minutes!**

**"Guys, i think we should go to sleep." Alex said.**

**"Yeah, i could go for some sleep right now." Said Adam, looking over at Alex.**

**"Yeah, g'night, guys." Alfie saidm heading to the spare bedroom where he was staying.**

**"Night." Said both Alex and Adam.**

**5 minutes later, Alex was laying in his bed waiting for Alfie to fall asleep, he decided he had waited long enough and woke up Adam.**

**"Huh..what?" Adam whispered, eyes half open.**

**"Get up. Follow me. Quickly." Alex said getting dressed.**

**"Is this about that second Pokemon thing?" Alex whispered, fully awake.**

**"Yeah, i'll explain on the way, we're late." Alex replied.**

**Adam and Alex creeped downstairs and out the back door.**

**About 30 seconds later, Alfie got out of bed, he was fully dressed, he didn't want to watse time putting clothes on in case he lost them.**

**Alfie quickly and quietly zoomed downstairs and out the front door, following Alex and Adam..**

**_____________________________________________________________________Hmm..Do you think Alfie will find out Alex's secret? Will Adam and Alex see Alfie and lose him? You'll find out in the next chapter..**


	8. Chapter 8: Alfie and the Squirtle

**Alex and Adam were on their way to Theo, looking back every few seconds to see if anyone was following them.**

**What they didn't see was a particular friend of theirs hiding in bushes and following them the whole way, Alfie.**

**Alfie was in the middle of following them when he realized something. What would he do if he was seen? He couldn't explain his way out of this.**

**He decided to turn back and go home, it wasn't worth following Adam and Alex for something that was probably uninteresting anyway.**

**Alfie turned back, he went to move his legs but his brain wouldn't let him, his eyes widened as he realized that he was not the only one following Alex and Adam.**

**Alfie was staring at a teenage boy, about 13 or 14, with dark blond hair, light blue eyes, a black hoodie, and glasses.**

**"H-h-who the hell are--" Alfie went to say but was interrupted by the boy's voice.**

**"Unimportant." The boy snapped. "The question is who are you and why are you following Alex?"**

**"H-how do you know who Alex is?" Alfie asked.**

**"That's not important!" The boy grunted, raising his voice. "And who is the spiky haired kid?" He asked, pointing to Adam.**

**"Tell me who you are and how you know Alex and then I'll tell you." Alfie offered.**

**The boy rolled his eyes, "I have no time for this.." He muttered, and pulled a black Pokeball out of his pocket.**

**"Hey! Wh-what are you doing!?" Said Alfie, backing away, realizing he was going to be hurt.**

**"Just keep quiet, the last thing i want to happen is get my ass busted." Replied the boy.**

**He tossed the black Pokeball at Alfie as he began to run, and a little blue creature came out, it resembled a turtle and had big red eyes.**

**"That doesn't look like an ordinary Squirtle," Alfie snorted, turning to inspect the growling Pokemon.**

**"It's not an ordinary Squirtle," the boy replied. "You have already seen too much, i am not going to stand here and lecture you about my Squirtle. Shellshock, use Skull Bash."**

**"Who the hell is Shellshock!?" Alfie cried before realizing the boy was addressing the Squirtle standing before him.**

**The minute turtle creature launched itself at Alfie, who was too fast for the creature and dived into a nearby alley, causing "Shellshock" to miss.**

**Alfie sprinted down the alley and came to a dead end, he turned around, seeing the hooded boy and his Squirtle racing towards him, and knew it was over.**

**"Shellshock, Hydro Pump." Said the boy in his calm voice.**

**The words "Hydro Pump" had a new meaning to Alfie, the words "Hydro Pump" now meant "Death".**

**An incredible amount of water came gushing out of the squirtles mouth and hurtled towards Alfie at a break-neck pace.**

_**"This is it, all hope is lost now,"**_** Were the words that went through Alfie's mind at that moment as he was engulfed by a furious, raging pillar of water.**

**It hurt a lot more than he had expected it to, the slightest drops of water were like wasp stings on Alfie's face.**

**He was putting up a good fight against the water, he was still standing, but he knew he couldn't hold on for much longer, his legs were trembling at the force of the liquid that was being pounded into his body.**

**All Alfie's strength was giving up on him, it seemed like that Hydro Pump had been blasting him for an eternity, in reality it had been a few seconds.**

**Alfie's legs gave way, he was hurled into the wall behind him, he felt his bones break at the force of the crash.**

**The pain of the wall made Alfie's mouth open, gallons of ice cold water forced its way down his throat, it made his insides numb.**

**Coughing. Choking. Drowning. Dying.**

**Alfie lay on the floor, being **_**killed**_**.**

**The same words went through Alfie's mind as he slipped away into unconsciousness.**

_**"**__I'm __**dying. **__I'm being __**murdered. **__I'm __**dying.**__"_

**Alfie gave one last brute force as he tried to get up and toss himself away from the water, but he wasn't that lucky, he couldn't even stand up.**

**Alfie's muscles and sences gave up, and it wasn't long before he did too.**

**Alfie lay motionless on the floor. **_**Dead.**_


End file.
